Eu Enfrentaria o Mundo
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Quinn e Rachel estão juntas ha alguns meses e elas finalmente resolvem 'sair do armario'. One Shot, reaçao da Judy. Faberry - senior year - nao possuo glee!


**N/A: One shot que não saia da minha cabeça, ela estava bloqueando "O Convite", que deve ser atualizada amanha ou no maximo segunda, se for segunda, teremos um up terça também... :) Não me odeiem por isso... Leiam e comentem OK?**

** ====/====**

**Eu Enfrentaria o Mundo...**

** ====/====**

** Sexta-feira antes do começo do ultimo ano.**

"Vocês realmente estão prontas para fazer isso?" Christina Fabray estava sentada na cama de sua irmã mais nova, brincando com as orelhas de um cachorro de pelúcia enquanto olhava com seriedade para as meninas apoiadas na cabeceira.

"As aulas começam em dois dias Chris, você vai embora domingo e eu não quero ter que fazer isso sozinha." Quinn fala com firmeza, seus olhos dourados fixos aos azuis a sua frente. "E Russel volta semana que vem, eu não sei quando vou ter uma oportunidade de conversar a sós com Judy."

"Eu não gosto quando você os chama pelo nome, sempre me dá arrepios." A loira mais alta suspira.

"Eu não consigo mais chamá-los de pais, não depois do que eles fizeram comigo há dois anos atrás." Uma pontada de dor se faz notar em sua face e Rachel vira o rosto de sua namorada para si com a ponta dos dedos.

"Quinn..." Ela acaricia a bochecha da loira com o polegar. "Nós podemos esperar mais um pouco, eu realmente não me importo..."

"Eu preciso fazer isso Rach. Eu não agüento mais mentir, eu odeio não poder segurar a sua mão na rua, não poder te beijar quando estamos em publico, ter que aturar todos aqueles idiotas olhando em sua direção sem poder fazer nada." Ela coloca sua mão sobre a da diva e entrelaça seus dedos. "Eu vou entrar no McKinley segunda-feira com o braço ao redor da sua cintura, vou te beijar nos corredores entre todas as aulas e vou cantar uma musica para você no nosso primeiro dia de Glee Club..."

Rachel fecha os olhos e conecta seus lábios aos da líder de torcida, seu coração parece não caber no peito. Era tão fácil amar essa Quinn, a _sua_ Quinn. "E você vai fazer todas essas coisas, eu só não quero te ver sofrer por minha causa."

"Eu..." A loira a beija novamente. "te amo..." Ela sorri contra os lábios da diva e deixa que a morena aprofunde o beijo. "...muito."

Christina limpa a garganta e desvia os olhos da cena, ainda é um pouco estranho ver sua irmãzinha agindo de forma tão intima com outra garota, por mais que ela já tenha visto as duas se beijarem milhões de vezes durante o período de férias.

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo no andar de baixo faz com que as três meninas pulem da cama. Quinn pega a mão de Rachel e leva aos lábios. A morena sorri e abraça o braço e sua namorada enquanto elas descem as escadas.

"Oi meninas! Me ajudam com as compras?" Judy pergunta, olhando por cima dos dois grandes pacotes em seus braços. Ela se encaminha para a cozinha e Chris vai até o carro.

"Espera na sala, está bem?" a líder de torcida solta a mão da cantora e aceita as sacolas que sua irmã lhe alcançava. "Mãe?"

"Hum?" A loira mais velha guardava maças na geladeira, Quinn lhe alcança duas garrafas de água.

"Eu preciso falar com você..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A Sra. Fabray interrompe suas atividades e da total atenção para sua filha, seus olhos caem sobre o abdômen de Quinn e ela arregala os olhos. "Você não está grávida de novo, está?"

"O que?" A loira inconscientemente leva a mão a barriga. "Não! Claro que não!"

"O que é então?" Judy apóia uma mão na maçaneta da geladeira.

"Eu..." Ela engole com dificuldade e sente suas mãos começarem a suar. "Será que nós podemos ir para a sala?"

"O que está havendo?" Os olhos de Judy viajam entre suas duas filhas e ela sente um gosto estranho na boca, o mesmo gosto que sentiu quando descobriu sobre Beth.

"Só... Vamos para a sala mamãe..." Chris finalmente levanta os olhos do chão e fala alguma coisa.

As três Fabrays se dirigem até a sala. Quinn e Christina sentam uma de cada lado de Rachel, e Judy senta na poltrona em frente a elas. Um silencio desconfortável preenche o aposento, Quinn sente seu coração bater tão rápido e ela começa a hiperventilar. Rachel encontra sua mão e a aperta levemente. A morena não se sente muito melhor do que sua namorada, elas haviam se preparado para isso, até um pequeno discurso havia sido escrito e ensaiado diversas vezes, mas nesse momento, a única coisa que importava era o peso da realidade. Todas as palavras previamente pensadas pareciam ter sido esquecidas. Não havia um jeito fácil de fazer isso. Era contar ou não contar e elas já havia ido longe demais.

A atenção de Judy estava focada nas mãos unidas das duas. "O que você quer me contar Quinn?" A voz da mulher sai diferente, completamente desprovida de sentimento e as três meninas sentem um arrepio ao serem atingidas pelo tom.

"Mãe, eu..." Uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto de Quinn, seguida por outra e mais outra quando ela finalmente consegue falar. "Eu sou gay mãe." Agora ela chora desesperadamente e Rachel se controla para não fazer o mesmo.

Christina olha para o rosto de sua mãe com atenção, não gostando nem um pouco do que vê. Os lábios de Judy estavam apertados com força, formando uma linha reta. Dizer que seus olhos estavam gelados era pouco, mas a pior parte foi perceber que eles estavam focados em Rachel.

Ninguém fala nada pelo que parece uma eternidade e o único som que se ouve na sala são os soluços de Quinn e a respiração entrecortada da diva, que mordia o lábio com toda a força para evitar que suas próprias lagrimas venham a tona. Ela estava aterrorizada. Nunca ninguém a havia olhado com tamanha frieza.

"Me diga que é mentira."

"Mãe..."

"DIGA QUE É MENTIRA QUINN!" Grita Judy, levantando-se bruscamente.

"EU SOU GAY JUDY!" Responde Quinn, ficando em pé também e levantando Rachel consigo. "GAY! EU ESTOU APAIXONADA PELA RACHEL!" Ela grita, inclinando-se em direção a sua mãe. Dizer isso fez com que ela se sentisse estranhamente bem e ela sorri cinicamente ao observar a mudança no rosto da loira mais velha.

"Seu pai tinha razão. Nós devíamos ter te mandado para um internato no momento em que descobrimos sobre a sua gravidez. Ele disse que você iria nos desapontar novamente, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas eu tive que ser boa de mais. Eu tive que defender você..." Ela dá um passo a frente, sua voz transborda nojo e desapontamento. Christina se prepara para intervir caso Judy perca o controle. O rosto da Sra Fabray estava vermelho e seus olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Me desculpa mãe, mas eu não posso mudar quem eu sou." A adrenalina dos primeiros minutos havia passado e Quinn sentia-se como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Por mais que sua mãe tivesse errado no passado, ela não conseguia deixar de querer a aprovação dela.

"Você pode e você vai Quinn, nós vamos acabar com essa palhaçada antes que seu pai volte para casa semana que vem. A ultima coisa que precisamos é de mais um escândalo envolvendo a nossa família. O que as pessoas vão pensar?" Ela fala por entre os dentes e Quinn sente mais uma onda de raiva percorrer o seu corpo.

"É incrível como você consegue se preocupar mais com a opinião dos outros do que com a felicidade da sua filha!" Exclama Rachel, não conseguindo se controlar. "Será que a senhora não consegue perceber que Quinn está verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo?"

"Você, saia da minha casa." Ela aponta para a cantora.

"Não. Quinn precisa de mim e eu vou ficar ao lado dela." Responde Rachel, endireitando o corpo e encarando Judy com determinação.

"Sua..." A loira mais velha avança para cima da diva e Quinn puxa a cantora para trás de si. "Você estragou a minha filha! Eu nunca devia ter concordado com essa amizade em primeiro lugar! Eu sabia que você não era diferente daqueles seus pais pecadores!" Ela fala como se estivesse cuspindo cada palavra. "Eu tenho nojo de vocês! Eu não quero gente desse tipo dentro da minha casa! SAIA DAQUI AGORA!"

"Mãe, escuta por favor..." Quinn tenta mais uma vez, ela realmente queria que sua mãe entendesse. "Só por que eu amo alguem do mesmo sexo não significa que eu não seja a mesma pessoa. Eu ainda sou a sua filha, a sua Quinnie."

"Você não é mais minha filha." Judy parece recuperar a compostura. "Eu não sei mais quem você é, mas a minha Quinnie nunca me humilharia dessa maneira." Ela olha para sua filha e uma lagrima escorre pela sua face. "Você é uma vergonha para mim..."

"Mãe..." Quinn volta a chorar e estende uma mão para pegar o braço de sua mãe, mas Judy da um passo para trás, como se a líder de torcida tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

Christina resolve que está na hora de fazer alguma coisa. "Mãe, eu sei que é difícil..."

"Vai para o seu quarto Christina!"

"Mãe, tente entender que..."

"EU DISSE VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO, AGORA CHRISTINA!" Ela grita novamente e Quinn faz que sim para a cabeça, dizendo para sua irmã obedecer antes que as coisas piorem. Chris lhes lança um sorriso triste antes de subir as escadas. "E você, você tem muita sorte que seu pai não está em casa agora, eu não sei o que ele iria fazer se estivesse aqui. Eu vou ir para a cozinha e terminar de guardar as compras. Quando eu voltar, vocês duas vão ter saído da minha casa, entendido?"

"Mãe, por favor..."

"E não se atreva a voltar." Ela da as costas para as duas, deixando uma Quinn despedaçada cair de joelhos no meio da sala. A loira cobre o rosto com as mãos e Rachel acaricia suas costas, desistindo de seu controle e deixando-se levar pelas próprias lagrimas.

"Eu estou aqui." A morena repetia contra os cabelos dourados. "Vamos para a minha casa. Vamos pegar suas roupas e vamos para a minha casa." Quinn não se move e a cantora a abraça com força. "Por favor Quinn, vamos, sua irmã vai falar com Judy e talvez ela consiga amenizar a situação..."

A loira levanta o rosto e faz que não com a cabeça, sem conseguir formar palavras. Rachel sente seu coração partir ao ver a dor estampada em seus olhos dourados.

====/====

**Sábado**

"Ela está dormindo agora..." Rachel fala ao telefone, ela segurava Quinn firmemente contra si e corria os dedos pelos cabelos de sua namorada. "Judy se acalmou um pouco?" A loira em seus braços se move e abre os olhos lentamente. "Eu tenho que desligar Chris, Quinn está acordando... Sim, eu peço para ela te ligar daqui a pouco. Tchau." A morena desliga o telefone e deposita um beijo na testa da líder de torcida. "Oi... Sua irmã está preocupada..."

Quinn olha para a diva e isso faz com que ela comece a chorar novamente, já fazia um dia e suas lagrimas pareciam não ter fim. Rachel a abraça e corre suas mãos para cima e para baixo nas costas da loira. "Ei... Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor... Eventualmente ela vai se acalmar e tudo vai dar certo." Ela seca algumas lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos. "Nós estamos juntas agora, eu te amo..." Ela se esforça para sorrir e beija a pontinha do nariz da menina a sua frente.

"P-por favor Rach..." Quinn respira fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Por favor, não vai embora..." Mais lagrimas e ela aperta o pijama de Rachel com suas mãos.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum meu amor. Eu estou aqui agora, eu prometo que não vou te deixar..." Rachel leva uma mão ao rosto de sua namorada e prende uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás de sua orelha.

"O que a minha mãe falou para você... Me desculpa Rachel..."

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu estou acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa..."

"Eu achei que você iria me deixar pelo que ela disse..."

Rachel sorri e une seus lábios brevemente. "Eu estou apaixonada por você Quinn, não pela sua mãe. Nada que ela disser vai me fazer mudar de ideia..."

"Me abraça por favor." Pede a loira, mais uma vez apertando o pijama da diva. Rachel faz o que Quinn pede e acaricia seus cabelos enquanto murmura uma melodia aleatória. O carinho parece funcionar e a respiração da líder de torcida vai voltando ao normal.

"Sabe..." Começa a diva. "Eu senti muito medo..."

"Medo do que?" pergunta Quinn, adorando o modo como Rachel acariciava sua bochecha.

"Que você fosse mudar de ideia." Ela suspira. "Quando sua mãe começou a falar, eu achei que você iria pensar melhor e resolver que eu não valia tudo isso..."

"Eu nunca desistiria de você Rachel." A loira pega a mão da diva e beija sua palma.

"Eu sei disso agora..." Responde a morena, traçando a face da líder de torcida com os dedos.

"Eu te amo Rachel, mais do que eu jamais achei que fosse possível. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, enfrentaria qualquer pessoa." Ela une seus lábios docemente. "Nunca esqueça disso..."

FIM

====/====

**Mereço comentários?**

**:)**


End file.
